African Lion
The African lion (Panthera leo leo) is currently the nominate subspecies of lion, native to sub-Saharan Africa. They often referred to as the Barbary Lion, Cape Lion, Congo Lion, Katanga Lion, Masai Lion, Transvaal Lion and West African Lion. Unlike the Asiatic Lion, African lions form larger prides. Roles * It played Grizzly Bear in Brother Lion (NatureRules1 Version), Alpha and Omega (Samwei1234 Version), Open Season (NatureRules1 Version), and Alpha and Omega (NatureRules1 Version) (Version 2) * It played Smilodon fatalis in North American Age series * They played Butch, Nash, and Ramsey in The Good Zebra * It played Rex in We're Back! An African Animal's Story (Samwei1234 Version) and We're Back!: A Jungle Mammal's Story (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Tarzan, Jane, Professor Porter, Clayton, and Tarzan's Parents in Tarzan (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Sulley in Carnivorans, Inc. * It played Tyrannosaurus in Walking With Animals * They played Frog Hunters in The Doe and the Puffball (Version 2) * It played Polar Bear in Norm of the North (NatureRules1 and Samwei1234 Version) * They played Toothless and Light Fury in How to Train Your Felid, How to Train Your Felid 2, and How to Train Your Felid: The Hidden World * It played Notebook in African Animal Mayhem * It played Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 in Codename: Carnivorans Next Door * It played Little John in Robin Hood (Samwei1234 Version) * It played Anglerfish in Finding Nemo (Land animal style) * It played Baloo in The Africa Book (NatureRules1 Version) Portrayals * It is played by Grizzly Bear in The Grizzly King, The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride, The Grizzly Guard, and Alaska Series (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery African-lion-male.jpg.653x0 q80 crop-smart.jpg African lion gambassa v1.jpg Panthera leo.jpg AfricanLion4Slider.jpg Lion.jpeg Lion waiting in Namibia.jpg Lioness.jpg Lion.jpg West-African-Lion.jpg Lion Masai Mara Kenya photographic safari 3434.jpg Lion Masai Mara.jpg 7357.jpg Lion LG.jpg LionImage.jpg African Lion.jpg Lion, Transvaal.jpg Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Download (6).jpeg Jumpstart Lion.jpg Reginald the Lion.jpg TGaoBaM Lion.jpg Wild Thornberrys Lion.jpg Dexter's Lab Lion.jpg Foster's Home Lion.jpg Leo the Lion.jpg Tawny Scrawny Lion.jpg Star meets Lion.png Stanley Lion.png Geo the Lion.png Just so Stories Lion.png Samson Lion.png Samson in The Wild.jpg Samson the Lion.jpg Babar Lion.png I'm A Lion.png Zoobabu Lion.png Goliath the Lion.png Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Lion.png WNSB Lion.png Brave Heart Lion.png Lester the Lion.png WonderZooLion.PNG Kirikou Lion.png Afican Lion.png Chuck the Lion.png LaCCB Lion.png Adventure Time Lion.png Simpsons Lion.png ATHF Lion.png Lion.PNG TheLion.png Prince Miguel - Lion.png Xiro the Lion.png Mayor Lionheart.jpg Cabela's lion 3.jpg Cabela's lion 2.jpg Cabela's lion.jpg 2330519-cabelas dh 2013 lion.jpg 2014814163839.jpg Dangerous Hunts 1903809c.jpg Cabal2rev2.JPG Fisher Price Little People African Lion.jpg Yo-Kai Watch Wild Exotic Animals.jpg Babar Lion.png DTE Lion.png Mommy Lion.png Baby Lion.png Lion.(Kemono.Friends).full.2125529.png The Princess and the Lion.png Totally Spies Lion.png SBSB Lion.jpeg Jumanji 1995 Lion.png Alphabet Train.jpg Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png 928462F8-0908-407C-B658-09E0A9FBB3A1.jpeg Lions Tigers Monkeys Flamingos Bullfrogs Doves Armadillos Toucans Okapis Tortoises Giraffes Gorillas Crocodiles Turtles Alligators Hippopotamuses Rhinoceroses and Chameleons.jpg 4F9F7B20-B8C1-48CC-B20B-6BA070CF219A.jpeg UTAUC Lions.png Dumbo_2019_Lion.png Star meets African Lion.png 20181212 135108.jpg Evan Almighty Lions.png Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png African Lion WOZ.png African_lion_switch_zoo.jpg Lions.WrathofTheDragon.png killing-bites-0106.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) Screenshot 2019-03-08 at 11.30.53 AM.png Narima Lion.gif Lion Tiger Rabbit Elephant from The Smurfs.png 515px-Sultan the Barbary Lion.jpg Pittsburgh Zoo Lion.png Lion Vinnie.png MSB Lion.png TWT Movie Lion.png Lion-zoo-empire.png Lion-wildlife-park-2.jpg Sabertoothed cave lion by wdghk-dbx83jf.png CaveLion.jpg European cave lion legend by teddyblackbear2040-d881e6h.jpg ICEBRIDGE PUBSTILL SEQ02 SHOT00 AMERICANCAVELION.jpg Ox-tales-s01e038-lion.jpg Ox-tales-s01e070-lion.jpg Ox-tales-s01e096-lion.jpg Ox-tales-s01e096-elephant-gorilla-zebra-sea-lion-pig-lion.jpg Lions-in-baby-animals-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg Lion-in-abc-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg ZT-Lion.png Scar (The Lion King).jpg Alex The Lion (Alakay).png Alex in Madagascar.jpg Alex in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa.jpg Alex in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted.jpeg Alex the Lion (Madagascar).jpg G-1941-04-18-lion01.png Screenshot 2019-03-08 at 11.30.53 AM.png Masontheleopard 065.PNG P7240198.JPG Hugo-lek-och-lar-den-magiska-resan-lion.png Gryffindor Crest.png Animal Size Comparison Chart by Myuui.png Litleo and Pyroar.png Pyroar anime.png Felidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Animals Size Comparison by SameerPrehistorica.jpg African Lion vs. Siberian Tiger by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Lions Size Comparison by SameerPrehistorica.jpg African megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg PZ screenshot 1.jpg LPZ Lion.png Planet Zoo Lion.png Disney's Animal Kingdom Lion.png Lion TLG.png SamtheLionClassic.png TBLOTN Lion Pride.png Buzz junior jungle party lion.jpg Beast Boy as a Lion.png Stanley Griff Meets African Lion.png Zootopia Concept Art by Cory Loftis Disney 02.jpg Gryffindor Lion.jpg Akron Zoo Lion.png Denver Zoo African Lion.png Maryland Zoo Lion.png Leppy The Lion.png Utah Hoogle Zoo Lion.png Blank Park Zoo Lion.png Disney's Animal Kingdom Lion.png SML Lion.png Tronto Zoo Lion.png Beast Boy as Lion.png Bronyx Zoo Lion.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Lion.png Okland Zoo Lion.png Zoo Anlanta Lion.png Bart the African Lion.png Seneca Park Zoo Lion.png Memphis Zoo Lion.png Zoo Miami Lion.png Milwaukee County Zoo Lion.png Naples Zoo Lion.png Jacksonville Zoo Lion.png San Diego Zoo Lion.png WMSP Lion.png Scout's Safari Lion.png ABD431FB-87C8-4C95-AC45-8AE6C998EE45.jpeg Kero-Chan.jpg Kero-Chan.png Kero.png Lion dumbo disneyland magazine.png Lion dumbo disneyland magazine 1.png Masontheleopard 001.JPG SDZ TV Series Lion.png Beginner's Bible Lions.png Elephants Snakes Rattlesnakes Anacondas Cobras Pythons Alligators Gnus Frogs Aardvarks Bears Cats Porcupines Pigs Seals Giraffes Camels Chimps Monkeys Dogs Horses Crocodiles Hippos Lions Kangaroos.png Noah's Ark 1959 Lions.png Drive In Movie Intermission Lion.png Aardvarks Alligators Bears Camels Snakes Cats Monkeys Frogs Porcupines Elephants Seals Hippos Giraffes Gnu Kangaroos Lions Horses Ibex Dogs Pigs Rhinos Kudu Elk Zebras Bisons Yaks Hogs Tigers Vultures Rabbits.png EOL African Lion.png Disneysanimalkingdom9.jpg VeggieTales Lions.png Noah's Ark Genesis 6-9 Lions.png Lambert-the-sheepish-lion-lion.jpg Pac-Man S01E24 Lion.png Aardvarks Gators Bears Camels Snakes Cats Monkeys Frogs Elephants Seals Hippos Giraffes Gnu Kangaroos Lions Horses Ibex Dogs Pigs Rhinos Kudu Elk Zebras Yaks Hogs Tigers Vultures Goats Cows Deer Sheep Mice.png king-shishino-178355.jpg|Seton Academy: Join The Pack (2020) Also See *Lion Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Felids Category:Mammals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Characters Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Cabela's African Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2012) Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Smallfoot Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:African Animals, Inc. Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Roar (1981) Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:MAD Animals Category:Jumanji (TV Series) Animals Category:Totally Spies! Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Dangerous Trophies Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Dumbo (2019) Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Animals Category:Magi Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Journey Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Scout's Safari Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals Category:African Lion Safari Animals Category:Lion Country Safari Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Safari Park Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:Playhouse Disney Animals Category:Six Flags Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Erie Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Topeka Zoo Animals Category:The Zoo: San Diego Animals Category:Extinct or Alive Animals Category:Silly Symphony Animals Category:Pac-Man Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals